Darkness Before Dawn
by Souless Sacrifice
Summary: .:Elias:. Oh! Oh! Let me do the summary! Pleeease?.:Kouichi:. No! I'm the star in this story! Get your own!.:Eli:. Aww, no fair! I'm not in any anime!.:Kou:. ANYWAY! This is a yaoi story! Just read it okay! not in the mood for this
1. Prologue

_**Darkness before Dawn**_

_**Prologue**_

A young maiden, appearing to be in her mid twenties, laid on the cold, hard floor of her home. She was lying in a pool of thick, crimson liquid… she was laying in her warm blood. Her sapphire eyes showed that her life was slowly fading away, but the maiden… kept a small gentle smile on her face… only when she looked at her newborn son.

The woman turned her gaze to the two teenaged warriors-in-training, displaying another gentle smile- to show them that they should not worry about her. She knew she was going to die… nothing could change that. It was her fate… She didn't care about saving her own life…. She cared only about her son. She didn't want him to be killed so soon. She wanted him to live; she would do anything to protect him…

Long raven hair covered his blood red eyes, as he clenched his fists in anger. He couldn't take it anymore... he could keep watching this. He had to do something… '_It's the king's orders… I can't go against them…'_the teen thought, his gaze locked on the floor he was standing on. Makato looked up from the ground, moving his feet to get close to the woman… but before he knew it- the guards caught him. They were holding him back from doing anything to help her. "Let me go!!! I need to do something!! She's gonna die if we don't do anything!!!" he exclaimed, trying to break free of the guard's hold. But his attempts were for nothing, he couldn't get free. He couldn't even get them to budge. '_They're to strong… I'm weak... I'm too weak…I can't save her…"_ he thought, feeling tears well up in his blood red eyes.

"Makato! Keep your mouth shut!!" the other teen shouted, glaring at his younger brother with his navy blue eyes. He clenched his blade tightly in his hand; about to fulfill the order he was given. "You are a fool to even try to go against your orders!!" he added, turning his gaze on the woman that was lying in front of him. He raised his blade slightly in the air, about to end this woman's life once and for all. She didn't show any signs of fear… not at the least.

_Clunk! T_he sound of his sword dropping, echoed in the woman's ears. She couldn't believe it… she was being spared? The silver haired teen fell to his knees, appearing that he was about to cry at what he almost did. "I… I… can't do it… I can't…." he whispered, sinking his teeth in his lower lip. "I'm sorry…" he whispered sadly, looking up at the man who was walking towards him.

A man silently approached the fallen teen, crossing his arms across his chest. "Oh... you can't?" he asked with a small smirk. The man bent down, picking up the blade the young male had dropped earlier, grinning at the woman. "Any last words Akina…?" he sneered.

Her lips curved into a soft smile, looking up at the man. "Yup… if you're going to kill me… spare my child…" she whispered, still smiling at him.

He clenched his sword tightly in his hand, ready to kill her at any time. "Now, now… why would I do that?" he asked, seeming that he was having fun playing with her.

Akina's sapphire eyes widened in shock to what the man said, "B-but he's your son!!" She exclaimed, trying to hold back any tears.

"There's no way in hell he could possibly be my son" he stated simply.

"Please!! I beg you!! Let him live!! He's only a baby!!" she beseeched, as a tear escape her right eye.

Makato couldn't keep silent any longer; he wanted to say something… "Master!! Let him live!! Why are you even going to kill them?!!" Makato cried, trying to break free of the guard's hold yet again. _'The baby… the baby… I have to save him!!"_ the raven haired youth thought frantically. His master just gave him a cold glare, seeming that he ignored everything that came out of Makato's mouth.

"Die" was the last word Akina heard him say to her, before he thrusted the sword into her heart. Her piercing scream filled the area around her home, slowly dying out as her life drained from her seemingly frail body.

'_Even after all this… I still… love you…."_ That was the maiden's last thought, as she closed her deep blue eyes in eternal sleep. It was hard to believe that this woman still loved the very man who took her life, and was about to take the life of her child.

"Now… for the brat" he mumbled, glancing at the sleeping child. He started to walk to the baby's crib, but froze when he felt another presence enter the room.

"**Stop now... or I'll kill you"**

The man turned around, looking at the man who was in the doorway at the moment. "Oh! Otsuke! So you came!" he said with a small chuckle.

The silver haired man walked over to the other older male, with a murderous glare in his eyes. "I got here to late… You killed Akina, and I am not going to let you kill her son" he hissed, about to draw his sword.

The man snickered, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter. "Now, how do you plan to do that? I doubt you can stop me Otsuke"

"I am more than confident that I can beat a weakling like you" Otsuke chortled, then smirked at the other male.

The man shrugged, "eh… I don't really care. Do what you want with the boy" he stated, walking over to the door to leave- followed by the two teenaged boys and his guards. "Might as well name the boy. Akina hasn't yet" he said with a smirk. "I may have spared that boy's pathetic life, but if he continues to live without a purpose… he might as well be dead"

"I'll give him a very good reason to continue living" Otsuke said with a grin, walking over to the crib. "Everyone has a purpose in life… like mine right now is to kill you" the man explained, glancing back over at the man.

"I look forward to the day we meet in combat" the man said, starting out the door.

"And I look forward to the day when a dragon bites your head off" Otsuke responded with a smirk.

The silver haired man gently picked up the sleeping child, causing him to wake up. The baby started to cry since he was woken up so suddenly, so the man started to rock him gently in his arm. "I'm sorry that a woke you little one…" he whispered in a soothing voice, finally getting the baby to stop crying. The baby smiled, giggling innocently- taking a piece of Otsuke's long silver hair, and started to play with it.

"Now… what to name you…" Otsuke said, mostly to himself. He glanced down at the baby again, "Hey! Kid stop! My hair is NOT a food!!" he yelled, pulling his hair out of the child's mouth. "You're so adorable…" he commented, placing his lips gently on the child's head. Otsuke glanced down at Akina's body, moving away from it so the child wouldn't see it. He would come back to bury it later…

He walked outside with the baby boy and gazed up into the celestial night sky "See that kid? Your mom's an angel now that will always be watching out for you. You got your own guardian angel now. Lucky you"

The baby giggled quietly, looking up at the man who was cradling him. Otsuke thought for a moment, "How does… 'Kouichi' sound?" he asked with a gentle smile. The baby boy smiled back at him, seeming to have liked the name that was chosen for him. "I take that as a yes…" he whispered, looking up at the sky yet again with Kouichi.


	2. Demons and Blood

_Chapter One_: Demons and Blood

The demon laid on the lush meadow, grasping his bleeding shoulder. "You are a poor excuse for a Majin" the man named Ennosuke sneered. He rose back to his feet, holding out one of his blood-covered hands. "Now hand over those children and I will spare you're meaningless life…" he demanded, smirking devilishly at the silver haired man before him.

Otsuke smirked at the demon's demands, and looked up at him- rising to his feet as well. "I don't take orders from third rate mamonos like you" he said quietly, smiling weakly at the demon.

The mamono grinned yet again, "Oh please... you have lost too much blood… there is no way in hell that you have the strength to protect those boys…" Ennosuke taunted, cracking his knuckles as he prepared to attack.

"I'll send you back to the demon plane… where you belong…" Otsuke murmured, grinning triumphantly. He raised his hands in the air, taking in a breath before he yelled, "MONONOKE SHOUMETSU!!!" The demon met the blow head-on, unable to defend himself from it t all.

Surprisingly… he was still standing….. "Was that the best you could do?" Ennosuke hissed, smirking at the man.

"How the hell are you still standing?!!"

"Jubaku Suru…" Ennosuke muttered, with a devilish grin. Otsuke froze in his place, his eyes widened.

"I… I can't move…" the silver haired man whispered in shock.

The demon's laughter filled the area, looking down at the majin before him. "Some warrior of darkness!! I thought you were supposed to be the strongest!!" he laughed, now walking towards the children.

"ELIAS!! KOUICHI!! RUN!!!" Otsuke screamed, looking back at the boys. But it was all in vain… the two little boys were frozen in fear.

Kouichi hide behind the slightly older boy, clutching the back of his shirt tightly. "Elias… do something… I'm scared…" Kouichi whispered under his breath, shutting his eyes tightly. Elias looked back at the raven haired boy, then at the demon. He could feel the other male shivering behind him- feeling horrible that he couldn't do anything to protect him.

_I need to protect him… for master… _Elias thought, clenching his fists in frustration. "Leave Kouichi alone!! Go away!!" he finally spoke. He knew the demon wouldn't go away as simply as that… but it was the only thing he could do! He was only a small child!!

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON THEM!!!" Otsuke roared, trying to move his body so he could go save the boys.

"You're annoying" he demon commented, striking the man with his black blade. He smirked, glaring at him happily. "Maybe now you'll stay quiet…" he mocked.

Otsuke made no sound… so scream… no yell… nothing… His body fell limply on the field, his crimson blood splattered on the ground. He remained quiet for a short period of time, until he finally whispered about five minutes later "I'll kill you... I told you to leave them alone…" Otsuke started to slowly rise to his feet, his silver hair covering more than half his face. "And I meant it!!" he added, revealing his white bladed sword. "Blade of the new moon!!!" the man exclaimed, dashing towards the demon.

_-Slash!- _

He sliced the demon in two, right before he was able to harm the children. "Fool… never underestimate me…" he panted, collapsing onto the field once more. The two young boys rushed to his side, confused by the sight they had just saw.

"Master! Master!! What's going on!!? What's all this red stuff?!!" both boys asked in unison, as Elias touched the red fluid curiously.

"It's blood"

"Why did that guy hurt you?!" Elias questioned, looking at the fresh blood on his fingertips.

Otsuke closed his eyes slowly, panting quietly before he answered the blue haired boy's question. "You're too young to understand this world Elias… all that matters is that you and Kouichi are safe…" he whispered, exhausted from using to much of his spirit energy.

"Eli?" Kouichi's small voice called out to his friend.

"Wha?" the blue haired boy smiled at the sound of his nickname.

"What's that?" the raven haired boy asked, pointing to a creature in the sky, heading towards them.

"Oh no!! Master! Wake up! Another mamono is coming!!" Elias yelled, shaking his master's shoulder- but the man still stayed asleep…

"Eli!! He's been fighting mamonos all day; he's used up too much of his reiki!!" Kouichi growled, glaring at the demon that was coming towards them "Stay with master! I'm going in!!" he shouted, running towards the demon to meet it dead on.

Elias gasped, reaching out to try to grab Kouichi's hand. He wanted to stop him, he could get killed! "Kou! You can conjure any spells!! You can't beat 'em!! Don't go!! You'll be killed!!" the blue haired child shouted, staying next to his master. Even if he had the strength to beat that demon… he was too afraid… "KOUICHI!!!" he shouted, reaching out to him yet again.

The other male ignored his friend's please, and then tried to summon all his reiki to try to cast a spell. "DARK VORTEX!!!" he shouted, as a ray of dark energy came out from the hand he held out- but it was only strong enough to make it retreat.

Elias stared at his friend in amazement, blinking a few times. "Kou!!! How's you do that?!" he asked in awe.

Kouichi stared into the setting sun, amazed at what he had just done as well. "I have… no idea!" Kouichi muttered, with a small gentle smile. "Hey… what's that noise? An earthquake?! A demon?!" Kouichi asked, scanning the area in fright.

"No! Master's snoring again!!" Elias laughed, pointing at the sleeping man.

"I heard that" Otsuke growled, sitting up with a small sigh escaping his lips. Lavender eyes scanned the area, seeing that he was in the same spot where he collapsed a few moments ago. "I must've dozed off…" he murmured, mostly to himself as he rubbed his brow slowly.

"Yup! You did! Kouichi made a demon go bye-bye!!" Elias giggled, clinging on his master's arm tightly.

"What?! That isn't possible!!" Otsuke responded in shock.

"Well maybe you would have noticed if you weren't busy guiding ships in the fog!!" Elias chuckled.

"I don't guide ships!!" he argued. "When did it come to this? I'm arguing with a five-year old…"

"Five and three quarters!!!" Elias defended.

"Oh my god… We should head back home now…" Otsuke sighed, and rose to his feet.

Kouichi tugged on Otsuke's silver hair to get his attention, smiling innocently at him. 'Are you alright Master?" he asked kindly.

"Yes…" he answered with a gentle smile. _'If what Elias said was true, then Kouichi may obtain greater powers of darkness than myself. __Powers I may not be able to control….__'_

_**(-)-(-)(-)(-)-(-)-(-)**_

The boy rolled over in his bed, opening his eyes to glance out the window. The gentle, warm, new light of day shined on his angelic face. Each day that passed by, he found himself getting more and more depressed… It was approaching his fourteenth birthday, but what he was saddened about was that the anniversary of his mother's death was nearing as well. '_Why am I plagued with sadness for a woman I didn't even know? I don't love her… so why do I think about her? Why…."_ He thought to himself, rolling over in his bed once again. '_Why do I feel such emotion for her? I do not even know what she looks like… I shouldn't even care for her at all…."_ He sat up in his bed, looking out at the tree that was outside of his window. The blue birds were chirping… singing a song of some sort. '_These are meaningless feelings… they are nothing but a burden to me… it doesn't matter whether I laugh… or cry… I don't care…"_ the blue eyed boy sighed quietly, blinking a few times as he saw something come close to his window.

A small red phoenix… yes that is what is was… It had come by to see Kouichi many times in the past… he had grown quite fond of it. "Hi again, little guy" he said with his gentle smile. "I think it's about time I name you, eh? How about Kurayami?? It means 'darkness' something I'm very fond of" he said with another smile, as the phoenix chirped happily at the name. "Now Kura-chan, it's time for you to eat. Here you go" he said, handing a piece of bread to the bird of flame. His lips curved into a small smile as he stepped off the bed to go get ready for today. He walked over to a small basin filled with water that he used each morning, to try and clean himself. He attempted to clean off some of the caked on dirt from his face and sighed. "Well that was a pointless ten minutes…" he murmured, "right?" he asked, and giggled when the bird chirped in response. "You don't look so good yourself…" he laughed quietly, walking out of his secluded room.

A figured ran up behind the boy, wrapping their arms around his frame. "Hey there Kou! You're late yet again!!" Elias said with a grin, kissing his friend's cheek.

Kouichi blushed a light shade of pink, nudging his friend so that he would get off of him. "I know, Eli..." he sighed quietly.

Elias, got off of Kouichi, and then put his hands on his hips. "Oh… I don't know why you even care about a woman you hardly know Kouichi… she didn't even name you!!" he groaned, rolling his beautiful sapphire eyes.

The raven haired boy glared at Elias, clenching his fists. "Just because you don't give a damn about your parents doesn't mean I can't even wonder about mine!!" Kouichi snapped, crossing his arms- a bit irritated now.

"You're cute when you're angry Kou" Elias giggled, "Master wanted to see you about something… I think it's something important…" he said with a grin, kissing Kouichi's cheek again. "See you later!" he added, starting to walk down the hall.

"Where are you going?!" Kouichi asked turning too looked at Elias before he left.

"To start collecting the talismans of Akmenra… to carry out master's plan…" Elias stated simply, winking at Kouichi. "Later!"

_What…what are those?_ Kouichi thought to himself, blinking a few times. He sighed quietly, not liking that he was left in the dark… he was confused… He approached the library, and glanced over to one of the seats where his master sat at.

"Kouichi… you're late again…" Otsuke muttered, shaking his eyes slowly.

"Sorry master… but you should know by now…" the servant started, looking down at his feet.

"I know I know... you don't see me grieving for my mother, do you?" he asked with a grin.

"You danced on her grave…"

"The bitch had it commin!!!" he yelled, smiling afterwards. "Come on… sit. I don't bite Kouichi" he said with a kind smile. "No need to be shivering…" Otsuke added, patting a seat.

"Yes master…" Kouichi muttered, sitting down as he was told to.

Otsuke shut the novel he was reading, setting it down on the small table that was next to his seat. "I want to you about something important… I'm sure Elias has informed you that I did…" he muttered.

"Yes sir…" Kouichi whispered in response.

"It's nearing the fourteenth anniversary of your mother's death-"

"Please don't mention her…" the slave interrupted.

Otsuke ignored the boy's plea, looking out the window. "On that night… one week from now… I need you to kill the prince of the moonlit kingdom… With this" Otsuke said, tossing him a white bladed sword. It was the very sword he used himself, his favorite.

Kouichi caught the sword, unsure to what he had just heard. K-kill someone?! He would never do that!! "W-WHAT?!" he almost shouted, looking at his master confusingly.

"You heard me boy, kill the prince. You will be given a week to kill him. I will give you to the royal family as a gift for the precious prince, and you are going to prove yourself a loyal servant. When everyone has put there trust in you to protect the prince, you shall kill him. Then use the Henka Suru spell I taught you and take his form. I'll tell you what to do from there" Otsuke explained to him, shrugging a bit.

"I c-can't do that…I can't take another human life…" Kouichi whispered, looking down at the sword in shock.

Otsuke smirked, looking at his servant. "You care for him?" he asked, "you care for someone you do not even know?" he added, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"No… I don't care for him… but I cannot take another human life…" Kouichi whispered sadly, closing his eyes slowly.

Otsuke casted a wicked glared on the teenaged boy, "You are like me…" he started, taking the other's hand gently. "You can do this Kouichi… It's simple… "

Kouichi blinked, staring at his master for the choice of words he used. "Simple? Have you ever killed?" he asked curiously, looking at the hand that was holding his own.

"Yes… to protect this I care for… and to avenge wrong doings…" he answered with a small smile.

"So why do I have to kill him? What did he do?"

Otsuke stayed quiet, avoiding the question. He knew that Kouichi would hate his answer… he shall know later. "You, Elias and I are going to bring down this kingdom… why have mercy on the villagers? No one even tried to help your mother when they heard her cries for help…her death could have been prevented…" he said, his eyes seeming to have tears in them.

"Master… are you crying?" Kouichi asked, in his quiet voice.

"N-no…" Otsuke whispered, displaying a fake smile to keep Kouichi from worrying about him. His lavender eyes were welling up with tears, just thinking about Akina…

"Why do you care so much about her…? She's my mother…." He asked out of curiosity.

"She was my closest friend… I was in love with her as well… but she loved your father. Go figure…" he muttered, rolling his eyes

"Do you hate him…? Do you hate my father?" Kouichi gulped, not knowing a thing about his father. If Otsuke hated him… he wanted to know why.

"Yes"

"Why is that, master?"

"You will find out… it is not mine to tell"

Kouichi nodded, clutching the sword tightly in his hand. "I will find out… and I shall do it… for you… and for my mother… I will do it… I will kill him…" the raven haired teenager grinned devilishly.

"Good boy"


	3. Ne'er the Boys Shall Meet

_Chapter two: Ne'er the boys Shall Meet_

The fog was thick as the smoke, and as dark as the clouds one would find in a storm. The kingdom of Shehaquim, also known as the Moonlit kingdom- because of the three moons that shined in the celestial sky each and every night- was shrouded by the thick spidery fingers of mist. The king stared out the rather large window, to see nothing but fog. He let a small, bored sigh escape his lips, tired of carrying out all the duties that came with being king. "My lord?" Kanjiro, a small blond male asked, sticking his head into the gigantic throne room.

The king looked over to the blond, blinking a few times. "Yes? What is it Kanjiro?" he questioned, "don't tell me… it's Kouji again isn't it?" he guessed with a small sigh.

Kanjiro rubbed the back of his neck, nodding slowly as he walked into the throne room. "Sorry to say this… but you are right…. I found him running off with one of the villagers…. I believe it was the one called Takuya" he stated with a nod. "he met up with some others…"

"Who the devil are these children? Just common trash? Do I know any of them?" Hojo asked, rolling his dark eyes.

"One of the children is Izumi Orimoto… daughter of the aristocrat Zephyr…. You are quite fond of her, no?" he asked with a smile, raising a brow at the king.

"Zephyr is a close friend. The rest?"

Kanjiro shrugged, "just common trash. They are just peasants of wannabe-warriors" the blond man reported with a small grin.

Hojo sighed in frustration, why must Kouji- his one and only heir- cause so much trouble for him? "Isn't Saniro suppose to keep an eye on Kouji?" he asked his servant.

"No… Saniro is not the prince's nanny… he hasn't had one for three years sire" Daisetsu, an older, smaller man, with snow white hair said as he clutched the green book he always carried. "You have no given the prince enough responsibility… And do you remember Otsuke….?"

Hojo stared at the old man, "uh, yes… what does he have to do with anything?" he questioned.

"he just so happen to give the prince- your family- a… gift. A slave in fact. So he could be the prince's servant no? Giving Kouji a chance to learn some real responsibility… he'll learn how to care for others… a trait needed if he is to be the next king" Daisetsu explained with a smile.

The king nodded, "oh…? Very well then. But a slave? Kouji detests the whole slavery issue…. But you do have a point… Send in the lad" he said with a small nod. He was a bit unsure about this… Kouji would hate him for it. Then again, parenting is not about being the child's friend, right?

"yes sire…. At once…" Kanjiro bowed. "SEND IN THE BOY!!" he called, looking at the doors that led into the thrown room.

The large doors swung open, revealing a guard in his white uniform lined with light blue, and a teenager. He teen's medium length hair covered most of his face, and along with this, his whole body had dirt on them- along with cuts and scrapes. It was difficult to tell what this boy's features even were.

The guard bent down on one knee, pulling the slave forcefully to mirror what the guard was doing. King Hojo walked up to them, slipping on a black glove so he wouldn't dirty himself as he touched the boy. He aggressively pulled the teen's hair to look at his face, "hmm…" Hojo muttered as he stared at the boy. Kouichi let out a small gasp, there was something about this man… something dark… something evil… but he thought he was just being paranoid.

"You…. Your eyes…" Hojo started, but didn't finish out loud. "_You have the same eyes as… you look exactly like…." _"He'll do" Hojo mumbled, pushing the boy away. "make that piece of shit look presentable… I can barely stand looking at him…" the king growled, seeming like he wanted to avoid the boy all together. Before his servants took him away, he held out his hand slightly in the air- causing them to stop. "wait…. I want a word alone with the boy" he said, looking at his servants so they would leave.

"yes my lord…" his servants said, vacating the room so the king was alone with his new slave.

The slave gulped, avoiding any eye contact with this man. His body was slightly shivering, but he didn't know why. Why was he so afraid of this man? He is the king, no? So there would be no reason to fear someone who is supposed to help others… right? The king glanced at his new slave, "boy… tell me your name" he ordered, glaring at the teen.

Kouichi took in a breath before he answered, "it's Kouichi s-sir…" he whispered under his breath, and bit his lower lip.

Hojo smirked, bending down to meet the boy eye to eye, "fine… Kouichi. If my son shall ever get harmed because of you…. You're the one who shall die…" he growled, looking away from the boy. "now… you shall do whatever anyone in the royal family tells you. No acceptations…." He said in a demanding tone.

Kouichi nodded slowly, "yes… I understand…." He whispered, looking down at his shackled wrists. "is that all…?"

The older male nodded, "yes…. You can go now…" he mumbled, glancing back at the boy. As he watched the boy walk out of the throne room, he clenched his hands tightly. "Just like Akina… bastard…." He muttered, gritting his teeth.

_**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**_

The king and Queen of the land of Shehaquim had only one son- one heir to their throne. They had to protect him… the had no one else to inherit the crown. So of course they are over-protective of him… much to the prince's annoyance. He was always running off to play with his friends… he sometimes wished he was a villager like his friends… then he could live the life of a regular person.

He was quite handsome as well; his long raven colored hair was always tied back in a neat ponytail. He had eyes the color of the deepest parts of the ocean… ones you could get lost in, once you looked in them. He laid on his rather large bed, sighing quietly. He had to stay in here for a while since he broke the rules and left the kingdom to play around with his friends yet again.

The prince heard heels clicking on the hard, cold floor. The there were three knocks on his bedroom door, "Kouji? Honey?" a female voice called from the other side of the door.

The prince sighed quietly, "yes…? Come in mother" he said out of boredom. "what do you want?" he asked, when he saw the blond enter the room.

She approached the foot of his bed, smiling warmly at her son. "May I sit?" she asked, sitting down when she saw her son nod. "Honey… You're father maybe a little of an… asshole at times-"Ria paused and realized what she said when she heard her son chuckling. "I meant that he could be a little… harsh at times. But you know he means well… we need to keep you safe… you are our only heir…" she explained, putting one of her hands over her son's.

"Mother… I'm not angry with him. I don't even understand him" he said with a small sigh. "I hate being a prince… I wish I was a villager sometimes… then I wouldn't have to worry about all this crap about running a kingdom…" Kouji said with a smile.

"Kouji! You can't change that you're a prince, you have to run this kingdom once your father and I have passed away" she said with a smile, "or when we give up the throne to you once you get married' Ria said with a grin. "Hon… about earlier… we didn't mean for you to se-"

Kouji turned to her, "Killing that man?" he finished with a growl. "He didn't even twitch an eyebrow!! It was because that man was a slave wasn't it?!" he asked, almost yelling at his mother. "He was killed just as an example for the other slaves!! Wasn't he?!!"

Ria nodded slowly, looking at her son. "yes… that slave forgot this place… and thought that he could rise above it. He was killed so no other slave would try the same foolish thing…" she explained with a small smile. "it was his fate" she added with a small sigh.

"But all he wanted was a better life, mother…."

"A slave is born a slave…nothing can change that. It is your destiny. This cannot be changed… you're father refuses to even talk about the subject…." Ria said, closing her dark blue eyes. "No one can rise above their place… they must follow their own destiny… understood? No one can change their fate"

Kouji stayed silent for a while, sitting up and looked down at his lap. "yes…." He finally answered after a few minutes.

"You're father does nothing but care for you honey…'

"He only cares for me because I am the only heir…."

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is!!" he rudely interrupted. "he wants me to rot in his goddamned palace!! I want a normal life!! Like my friends!! I don't want to be the prince!! Father can go to hell for all I care!!" he shouted, looking at the blonde's face.

_-SMACK!-_

The prince fell off his bed, putting a hand to his now red cheek. "M-mother?" he asked, covering his stinging cheek with his hand.

"Don't talk about your father like that Kouji!" Ria ordered her voice shockingly cold. It was odd for her to hit her son, she detested violence of any sorts…She smiled when she heard an apology from her son, "your father got you something dear… I forgot to tell you earlier…it's for your birthday next week" she said with a smile as she turned towards the door. "It's a slave…"

Kouji's eyes widened, staring at his mother. "A slave?!" he shouted, "As in a HUMAN BEING?!!" the prince added, "I will not have a slave!! I won't!!"

Ria looked over her shoulder, glancing at her son. "Hon, use your inside voice. Be a gentleman. And yes. I do not want to hear any arguments from you. Come on, your new servant is waiting" she said in a sweet tone, taking her son's hand before she led him out of his bedroom. There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked down the staircase- heading to the throne room.

"Mother?" Kouji started, looking up at the blond. "did you have a servant when you were my age, as well?" he questioned out of curiosity.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did. She was my best friend until the day she died. She was like my sister" Ria said with a gentle smile.

"What was her name?"

Ria stayed silent for a little while before she looked back at her son, "it was Akina"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

The young slave looked up at the woman and teen that came into the throne room, and then looked away. He bowed slightly out of respect- like he was told to do- and smiled gently. He didn't say a thing yet, he was a bit frightened of his new surroundings. Ria walked over to him, smiling gently. "Now little boy, you shall take orders from my son. And only him. If you two need anything, Daisetsu and Kanjiro are in the library" she informed them as she walked out of the room to leave the two boys alone.

The boy looked down at his feet, playing around with the fabric of his shirt. This boy wasn't wearing the same clothes as the other servants… he was wearing a black uniform that was lined with red…. The prince stepped up to him, and sighed quietly. "Listen… I know you must be scared to be here… and be around people you don't even know. And I promise… I'll get you out of here…" he said quietly.

"master… I'm fine…" Kouichi whispered, looking up at the other male who approached him.

"what? Don't you want your freedom?!" he asked, quite shocked at the response he got from his offer.

"…no…."

"Why?"

Kouichi looked down at the floor again, playing with a piece of his hair out of nervousness. "Slaves are born to be slaves… nothing else. I can't rise above my place…" he explained to the prince quietly. "slaves are objects… something bred… used… then thrown away…"

Kouji had been told this earlier… _'is this how they think? They think of themselves as objects? Not people'_

"master… what's wrong? Are you ill?"

"No… no… it's nothing" Kouji said, shaking his head slightly. "don't call me master. My name is Kouji. What's your name?"

"my name?" Kouichi questioned, pointing to himself.

Kouji nodded at the boy, 'yes… I am Kouji and you are….?" He asked, pointing to his new slave.

"…my name is Kouichi…" he answered, looking the other in the eye.

They both let out a small gasp. Something was very odd to them both… They looked exactly alike… Sure the prince's hair was longer, and the servant's face was slightly scratched- but apart from that… it was like looking into a mirror. The prince snapped out of his trance, and finally broke the silence. "nice to meet you Kouichi"

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**_

The three moons shined on the land of Shehaquim... lovely colors. A light pink, blue and yellow… Makato gazed up at the luminous orbs that glowed in the celestial night sky, smiling warmly. He was sitting on the top of the roof of the tallest tower, as he did every night with his elder brother. "Saniro… something about that new servant bugs me…" he muttered quietly, turning to the silver haired man.

Saniro looked at Makato, blinking a few times. "oh please… that boy seems as harmful as a fruit fly" he stated, shrugging slightly. "what's bugging you? His haircut?" he mocked, snickering quietly.

"no jackass… one thing when I met him…. The look in his eyes was like… looking into the eyes of pure evil… like his heart was tainted in darkness…." Makato explained, putting a hand over his own heart.

Saniro nodded, "yeah… my element is light and I was able to sense the darkness in his heart... but it doesn't seem like it's anything major. Nothing to worry about brother…" he said with an assuring smile. "please don't worry about it" he said with a grin, and then looked up at the moons yet again. "We'll just keep a close eye on the boy, alright?" he asked happily.

Makato nodded, "alright… thank you, brother" he told him, and then looked up at the sky with his elder brother. "the three moons would align very soon… can't wait…" he whispered, changing the subject with a smile.

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**_

I wrote this while watching digimon tonight. Next chapter would have some fighting, its half-way written now. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

_**6-12-07:**_ well darlings, I know I haven't been writing in a while, and I am sorry… I have been spending most of my time on Gaia…. Anyway, I have rewritten everything I wrote and I am going to type up two more chapters for my story!


	4. Inner Demons

_**Chapter 3: Inner Demons**_

"Ready Kouji?" Saniro asked, raising his practice sword, preparing to attack. He glanced at the prince with a serious look, "come at me…" he murmured, positioning himself into his battle stance. The field was soon filled with the sound of metal banging against metal, as they countered each other's attacks. The oddly quiet servant stood a few feet away, looking around the courtyard curiously.

"Hey there!!" A voice called out, making Kouichi jump. He turned around, looking into a pair of deep blood red eyes and a smiling face. "Oh… did I scare you?? I'm sorry…" he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "So you are the new guy? Prince Kouji's new servant I presume?" he asked, seeing the slave nod as he gulped quietly. "Took a vow of silence, kid?" Makato questioned, smiling at him as he shook his head. "Planning to be a mime? The man chuckled, turning his attention to the sparring match. "Hey did you know that Saniro is the greatest swordsman in all the land? Well... so I've heard… but the prince has the ability to succeed him someday…" he said happily, quite proud of his elder brother and his student. "Oh… would you like to learn? If you are going to be attending to the kingdom's only heir… you might as well learn to fight- incase you need to protect yourself" Makato explained calmly. Kouichi looked up at the man, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You and I are to cool for swords and that kind of stuff. But I'll teach you my style of battle, with this" he said, pointing to the black staff in his hand.

"…"what's your name, sir?" Kouichi finally asked, sinking his teeth in is lower lip once again.

"Oh! My name is Makato Yoshimine… nice to meet cha, Kouichi! That is your name right?" he smiled, tossing the boy a long, think black staff. "Here you go! Now hold it like this… no, move your hands further apart… now grip it tightly… Okay, that looks good. Turn slightly and strike!!" he exclaimed, grinning triumphantly. Kouichi gave it an awkward flip, but it ended up hitting him on the head and then landed on the grassy field.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get it!!" Makato encouraged the nervous servant.

"But I'm not good with weapons…" Kouichi mumbled, picking up his staff to give it another try.

"Of course you are little guy. Don't doubt yourself! Now just move your hand a little over…here"

_**(-)(-)(-)**_

The young boy jumped high into the air, almost kicking Makato in the face. His eyes were now a blood red; much like Makato's… but it was different… it seemed more… more… evil. For lack of a better word. The man dashed towards the boy, noticing the change in eye color, and gasped quietly. The servant held out his hand, making the man run into an unseen force. Gah… a force felid. Kouichi dashed towards the warrior and raised his staff, but Makato soon used his to knock it out of his hand. "DESU FAIGA!!!" Kouichi yelled, black flames surrounding his left arm. The dark flames took the form of a phoenix, now headed toward Makato.

"ATEMA SHIRUDO!!!" Makato exclaimed, the spell protected him from the fearsome attack. He smiled, looking over at the slave. "Wow you did well!" he said with his cheerful grin, thinking everything was over.

"Bastard… I won't lose…." Kouichi breathed out, "SANDAGE!!!" he yelled, catching the man off guard with a thunder spell. A thousand lightning bolts descended from the sky, striking him. The slave then charged towards the fallen warrior, but was soon warded off by Saniro and Kouji.

"Kouichi! Stop it!! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Saniro asked angrily, holding onto the slave so he wouldn't escape.

"Bastard!! Let me go!! Let me go!!" Kouichi yelled furiously, trying his best to get free. But it was for nothing… they were to strong for him. "Let me go!! Or do I have to end your worthless lives to get my freedom?!" the two struggled to keep their hold on the boy; he must have been desperate to get free…. "LET… ME… GOOOO!!!!" Kouichi screamed, as the black moon on his necklace reacted- glowing a dark purple. His small frame was soon shrouded in a black aura, and then he was able to break the hold and was soon dashing towards Makato. "Bastard!! I'll send you straight to hell!!" the slave shouted, preparing to strike. His right arm was shrouded in a black mist, which he was going to kill the warrior with.

"Suripuru…" Saniro whispered, causing the boy to immediately drop to the floor after the spell's name was spoken.

He tried to get up, but it was no use. "My… b-body… I c-can't move…" Kouichi mumbled angrily, "what kind f spell is this?!" He drifted off to sleep soon after he spoke, lying motionless on the ground.

"_Suripuru… a spell that paralyzes one and forces you into a deep sleep for a short amount of time…"_he thought with a small smile.

"Saniro… what happened to him…" Kouji asked his teacher, confused at what just happened.

"I don't know… all I sense is bloodlust from him… but he wasn't like this, ten minutes ago. I don't understand" Saniro answered, looking down at the sleeping boy.

"Some things are better left unsaid… San-San…" Makato murmured, rising to his feet. He glanced over to the sleeping boy, wondering what could possibly make a gentle boy like Kouichi become someone that cold-hearted in a matter of seconds.

_**(-)-(-)-(-)**_

It was midnight now; the prince had fallen sleep next to his servant's bed. He was worried about him and stayed by Kouichi's side… He had been by his side since he had fallen asleep because of that spell… despite Daisetsu's objections. Kouichi opened his sapphire eyes, sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his brow gently, in attempt to recount for the events before he passed out- but failed. '_How can I not remember? It was only a few hours ago…'_ he thought, jumping slightly when he heard a gentle knock on his window. The servant stepped out of bed, opening the large windows, and smiled when he saw who was there. "Hi…"

"Hi there Kou" A familiar face said, standing on the balcony's ledge. He leaned in, kissing the younger male's cheek gently as a greeting.

"Elias? What are you doing here?" Kouichi questioned, closing the window and walked out to the balcony. It was a very cold night, therefore- the boy's body started to shiver slightly.

"How've you been?" the blue haired boy casually asked his closest friend, smiling sweetly at him.

"I know you didn't just come here to reminisce, what do you want Elias?" the boy questioned, quivering. He was still tired… he wanted to get this meeting over with as soon as possible.

"Oh, are you cold, Kou-Kou?" he asked, taking off his cloak. "Here" he said, wrapping the black cloak around the shivering boy. "Better?" he asked worryingly.

"Yeah…" Kouichi smiled, admiring his friend's kind actions.

"I did need to talk to you about something anyway, Kou," the blue haired teen told him, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kouichi nodded, "okay… about what?" he questioned, blinking innocently.

"Master ordered me to retrieve the talisman of darkness for you," he started, grinning a bit. "He wants you to retrieve the other nine," Elias said giving him the amulet he retrieved for his friend.

"Wha? How do they even work?" Kouichi asked Elias, looking at the talisman that was in his hand now.

"You'll know how to use it after the three moons align. That's when the powers of all ten activate, so don't use yours until then. Alright?" he said with a smile.

"Understood…" the slave whispered quietly, "Eli?" he called, looking up at him as he clutched the amulet tightly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…" he whispered, displaying a serene smile at Elias. The raven haired boy flinched as his friend came closer to him. Their lips were only an inch away from each other now; he closed his eyes for a moment- feeling his heart race. Soon… Kouichi felt surprisingly soft lips on top of his; oh he didn't want this moment to end. "_Elias…."_he thought as their lips touched. The blue haired boy pulled away, his lips now brushing against the others.

"Kouichi…. I want you to come home… where you belong… with me… master… and everyone else…" the blue haired boy whispered in a low, still voice.

"Why…? After this mission is done… I would be no use to you or master…. I'm just a burden…" he mumbled sadly.

'_Kouichi…. You can't see it…. You can't see how I feel about you…' _Elias thought sadly, "Kou… you are my best friend!! Master considers you his son!!" he said, almost shouting.

"I don't belong with you…."

"Oh… I see… it's because I'm not like you. It's because I'm not human…." Elias remarked, the anger in his voice steadily starting to rise. He was not human, because I'm a fallen angel? Because God banished me?

"It's not that! I swear to-"Kouichi froze, looking at Elias's disappointed face "… God…I'm sorry…it's not it Elias…" he muttered, burying his face in the other's shoulder.

"It does bother you…."

"No! It bothered me at first because you didn't tell me sooner but I'm fine now!! Elias I lo-"he shouted, but froze in mid-sentence.

"You what?"

"…love you…"

Elias's eyes widened, staring at Kouichi. "w-what?! Love?!" he asked embarrassingly.

"No… not in a weird sorta way… like… like a really close friend…" he mumbled, "why'd you react like that…" Kouichi questioned, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"Once… when I still lived in heaven… Lillian said she loved me…. Of coursed I didn't know how to react. She betrayed me soon after. I took the punishment of her sins… but I did love her too, but I couldn't tell her. I took Lillian's punishment, and I never want to love another being again- I don't love any being. That includes you, Kou…" he muttered, lying that he didn't love Kouichi as well.

"I'm not like her, Elias. I'll never betray you. You know that. Lillian sounds more like that she's Satan's minion if she did that to you…" Kouichi smiled, and looked up at the three moons.

"I lied…" Elias suddenly said, looking up at the moons with Kouichi.

The slave turned to Elias, blinking a few times. "About what?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I do love another being… I lied… I do love you…" he whispered, kissing Kouichi's brow gently. Kouichi blushed a light pink, delighted to hear that he was loved. He tried to hide his face so that Elias wouldn't see his light blue. "I need to go now Kouichi…" Elias whispered. Kouichi looked at him sadly, leaning in and kissed his cheek gently. "Then go… I'll see you again later…" he whispered, turning around so his back was facing Elias. He touched his lips with two of his fingers, blushing a dark red. '_My first kiss…'_ he thought with a smile.

"Goodnight Kouichi…"

_**Ultra Special Bla**__**h Blah Blah #2**_

Okay well I don't think that's the best thing I have written… but I was bored and couldn't think of anything. You gotta hate that damn writer's block.

What Lillian did to Elias is unknown, but his punishment is to be reincarnated and violently killed in an endless loop of tragic lives. Since angels are without gender, I have no frickin' idea to make 'em a boy or girl….

I love all of you who are brave enough to sit and read the crap I write! –Sniff-


	5. Death of the Innocent

_Chapter 4- Death of the Innocent_

The slave stood on the rail of the balcony, his eyes once again a blood red. The power of darkness was pulsating within his entire body… he was clutching the talisman of darkness Elias had given him, and then raised it in the air- towards the three moons. A dark purple aura surrounded his frame, the same aura from a few hours ago. But now it was different… he was in pain… it hurt… but he didn't scream- fearing he might wake the prince. To him it felt like his mind and body were being torn apart….the darkness was overwhelming him- he couldn't stand the physical pain any longer…. But to him… the darkness felt… quite nice…. '_Your pathetic human heart would only get in the way… forget about love… forget about family… forget about friends…. And follow your destiny…'_a voice told him, sounding identical to Kouichi's. "w-what? Who are you?!" the slave questioned, looking around the area which was now shrouded in darkness. All he could see was black… '_I'm apart of you now… my name is Kouhei…I was the majin of darkness a long time ago… my soul was sealed in that talisman….'_the other told him, as the slave's appearance started to change. His eyes were already a blood red, and now his hair grew down to the end of his back… "Wh-what's happening?!" he asked in fright. "_You're taking MY form; you're going to be able to use MY powers as well…' _

"Huh?! I don't understand!! How is this happening?!" he called out, '_I should've listened to Elias…'_Kouichi thought to himself, taking in a breath. The black aura was surrounding his body, now he was able to see… his attire was changing as well… he was now wearing black and red robes… with the symbol for darkness on the back. He was bonded with the spirit of darkness now… he and Kouhei were one… "I…I… sense it… the spirits… of wind and flame…" he whispered, looking in the direction of the Chizaku Temple… the place he thought the talismans were located.

He hopped down from the balcony, now dashing towards the temple. He now had incredible speed… it was amazing…. But frightening at the same time. He had all this power now… he could accomplish his master's wishes easily now. That temple also had some other magical items, but he didn't care about that. His master didn't want those… He made it to the entrance of Chizaku temple, with a smirk on his face. A boy, about the age of ten, ran out of the temple he considered his home- holding a small blade to use against the intruder. "Who are you?! Why are you here?!" he boy called Akeno screamed at him, "no one is to set foot on this ground!!" he added, out of fury.

Kouichi offered nothing but a wicked smile and a taunting laugh, as he took off his black leathered glove from his left hand. He held out his hand, revealing a pentacle that was in the middle of it. The boy stared at him, paralyzed in fear. "**Die" **was all he said, but then the area was surrounded in a bright light… and the boy was gone….he noticed the priestess that came out of Chizaku with a horrified look on her face.

"Who are you?!" the woman called Solaris asked, almost yelling at the man.

He smirked at her, crossing his arms. "A human, dear. Just like you" he said with a snicker. "I have come for the talismans of Akmenra… the one's you protected for so many years…" he said with a small smile, as his long raven hair covered half his face.

Solaris shook her head, now gripping the bow and arrow she used to defeat her opponents. "As long as I'm alive… I will never allow a demon like you to get your hands on them!!" she exclaimed, glaring at the man. She shot an arrow at him, grinning triumphantly. "DIE!!!" Solaris screamed.

_-drip drip drip-_

His blood was dripping to the floor… the arrow had penetrated his shoulder… nothing serious. "So very foolish… I will kill you if you continue to stand in my way…." He said with a small smile, touching his wound- getting the warm, crimson liquid on his fingertips. "You are the head priestess no? And this is the best you can do?!!" he asked with a grin, "you are so weak…" Kouichi said with a small sigh. "I wanted a challenge…." He added with a small pout.

Solaris stared at him, in shock. "How… how could you possibly be alive?!!" she screamed, shaking her head. "It isn't possible!!!" the woman added, "You're soul should have been purified!!"

He smiled at her; oddly… his smile was laced with sweetness… "My turn!" he said happily, holding out his hands. "Deadly gaze!!!" he shouted, as seven crimson beams of energy struck the woman head on. "I warned you…" he said with another smirk, walking past the fallen priestess. He entered Chizaku temple, looking around it for a moment. He spotted twelve children cowering in the corner, and blinking two times. '_Her disciples?'_ he thought quietly to himself, '_or just children that she cares for? Either way… they're dead'_ he thought with a smirk, glancing at the children. He noticed one child in particular, holding a small infant _'ah… a newborn… I almost feel bad…'_ Kouichi thought, staring at the child who was crying. What an annoying cry… the noise filled the entire temple…. He let out a small gasp, remembering something from his past.

'_Shut him up!! Shut him up!!" a man cried at his mother, when her son was crying. He broke a vase that was in the large, the different sized pieces dropping on the floor. _

"_Shhh… honey… it's alright… please don't cry…..' the woman whispered in her gentle voice, placing a soft kiss on her child's brow. The man glared at her and the child, punching the wall out of frustration. She walked over to the wooden crib in the one roomed house, and placed the child down. "go to sleep honey…everything's alright….'she whispered, smiling at her child as he smiled right back with an innocent giggle. _

_-Smack!-_

_She fell to the floor, the man… punched her? He couldn't see clearly… but he knew that there was blood trailing down her chin now. 'I want you to die!! Die! Die! Die!!! "he screamed, glaring at the fallen woman. _

"Shut… him up…." Kouichi growled, snapping out of his trance. He glared at the child, placing a hand on his now throbbing head. "Shut him up!! Shut him up!!!" he screamed, shutting his eyes tightly. The girl shivered at his screams, trying to quiet the crying child. '_Shhh…. Shuichi…. Go to sleep… everything alright… please go to sleep….' _The small girl whispered, rocking the child slowly in attempt to calm him. The baby didn't calm down one bit, he just continued to cry... making Kouichi even more furious. "I said… Shut him up!!!" he screamed as black flames surrounded his frame. The flames of darkness went towards the children- killing all of them… except for two. The small girl and the infant she was cradling. "Go now!!" he ordered, seeing the girl dash out of the temple in fear for their lives. The girl helped Solaris, helping her walk so she could go get medical treatment.

'_I killed them…. I killed them….'_ Kouichi thought to himself, seeming unaffected by it on the outside. But… a single tear escaped his right, blood red eye as he walked on to get the talismans. He walked down a staircase that led to another chamber…. Now they were in his sight…. The talismans of wind and flame… no one there to protect him…. Solaris's spell wore off when he injured her. "Too easy…." He said with a smirk, and he grabbed the amulets. "I wanted a challenge…." He said with a small sigh, dashing out of the temple to go back to the palace.

He was back at the palace in a matter of minutes… he was standing in front of the main entrance now. The dark talisman glowed a dark red for a moment as the slave reverted back to his regular form. The amulet was in his back pocket- where he put it when Elias gave it to him. He collapsed on the marble pathway, breathing heavily. Kouichi heard footsteps coming towards him, but he couldn't move his body at all…He slowly moved his head up, looking at the silhouette of a tall male figure. He then passed out, he head dropping to the marble pavement.

_**(-) (-) (-) **_

He opened his deep blue eyes, scanning the area. He was lying on his stomach, holding a pillow in his arms. He wasn't in his room… where was he? This room was larger than Kouichi's… and more furnished. He looked at the room that was painted black, as he sat up in the bed- rubbing his eyes to wake himself up a bit more. He yawned quietly, still a bit tired. Kouichi ran a hand through his messy black hair, and slightly jumped as he heard someone enter the room. "Eh?!" he asked, turning his head to see a young male with long raven hair with familiar red eyes. He was in a black a yellow robe, one that a majin might wear.

The male smiled kindly at the boy who was sitting in his bed, "nice to see that you're awake, Kouichi"

Kouichi blinked a few times, clutching the blanket close to his chest. "Um… d-do I know yo-you?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Yeah, remember me? Makato? You must've not recognized me since I'm in normal clothing and I actually brushed my hair" he chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. He normally wore armor; he was always prepared for battle.

"M-Makato?!" Kouichi asked, putting the covers down and smiled gently at the man. "I didn't recognize you… why am I here?" he asked curiously.

"I found you… you were passed out in front of the main entrance… I didn't want to wake Kouji so I brought you here…. You slept so soundly! It was so cute" he said with a smile, "don't worry… I didn't sleep in the bed with you, I'm not a pervert" Makato added with a wink.

Kouichi blushed a light pink from Makato calling him cute, and looked down at the bed. "So you have any children?" he asked quietly, playing around with the sheet.

Makato gave the slave a sweet smile, and shook his head. "No…. but if I did, I want my son to be just like you…." He answered, and patted Kouichi's head playfully. "You alright?" Kouichi's dark blue eyes were filling up with tears, remembering last night's events. He couldn't believe he did that… he killed innocent children… they didn't do anything to deserve it!! He just wanted to die right now for what he did… "Kouichi…? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Makato questioned, looking at the boy who was near tears with a worried look on his own face.

"I… I did something horrible and unforgivable last night…." Kouichi whispered, clutching the fabric of the nightgown he was dressed in. "I killed them…. I killed them…." He muttered to himself.

"Kouichi? What are you talking about?"

"I killed them…." Kouichi whispered, seeming to be in an odd trance.

Makato tilted his head to the side, as he saw the slave break down into tears. "Kouichi…" he mumbled, "tell me what happened…." The boy slowly looked up at him, as he felt the man embrace him. He shook his head, burying his face in the other's shoulder, "Kouichi… please tell me…" he whispered, rubbing the teen's back to comfort him.

"I… I-I can't remember why I di-did it…" Kouichi started, "I killed t-them…"

"Who? Why?"

"Those children… the disciples of the priestess… and I almost killed her too…." He sobbed, shutting his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry Makato! I'm sorry!!"

"… You did it on your own? You wanted to?"

"No… it felt like something … possessed me… I didn't know what it was…. I th-thought I was in control…" the boy mumbled, clutching Makato's shirtfront.

"Control of what?"

"The spirit of darkness…." Kouichi confessed sadly, looking up at the man with eyes full of tears.

"Kouichi…. You must have been dreaming… there's no way that could have happened…" Makato smiled, thinking of the talisman of darkness for a moment. It was sealed up safely in the Sun kingdom... last time he checked. Kouichi looked at the man in disbelief, raising the fabric of his nightgown- revealing a marking. It was the symbol of darkness… it was on his thigh, symbolizing he was bonded with the spirit of darkness.

"See…? I'm telling the truth…" the boy whispered, looking away form the man.

Makato looked at the marking in shock, running his fingers over it. "… How'd this happen?" Makato asked, in a low voice.

"It just did…." Kouichi responded, not wanting to tell the man.

"Tell me now" Makato said in a demanding voice, giving him a cold glare.

"No…"

"Dammit Kouichi!! I'm serious!!" Makato yelled, punching the wall that was close to his bed- leaving a large hole.

The boy flinched, shivering slightly as he looked up at Makato with helplessness in his navy blue eyes. The slave looked down, maintaining his silence for a few moments. "The spirit of darkness…. I'm bonded with the spirit of darkness…." Kouichi whispered, as if he didn't want to believe it himself. He felt like he could tell Makato anything… like he was his elder brother or something like that.

The man's eyes widened, staring at the boy in shock for what he just heard. "No! You can't be serious!!" he said, his voice a little too loud. The boy nodded slowly, in a way of telling the other that he wasn't lying. "No Kouichi!! You can't control that spirit!!" he shouted, grabbing the slave by the shoulders. The boy grinned devilishly, touching Makato's cheek gently- beginning to caress it.

"This boy… is mine now… you can't do a thing… my spirit is bonded with his…." The teen whispered, with a completely different look in his eyes. The spirit took control of Kouichi's body…

"Kouhei…." The dark warrior growled, "What do you want with Kouichi?"

"Believe it or not…this boy has the power I've been looking for, for centuries…." He said with a small smile, looking over the body he was now bonded with.

"Let the boy be!!! What could you possibly gain from this?!!" Makato shouted, glaring at the teen.

"The destruction of the moonlit kingdom… absolute power… shall I go on?" he asked with a smirk. He planned on attaining absolute power once he gets his hands on all the sacred talismans. Makato glared at him, taking a few steps back. He couldn't believe what was going on… he knew he couldn't defeat Kouhei on his own…"Makato… you can't get rid of me without killing the boy…." He snickered, still using Kouichi's voice.

"To protect the kingdom… I just might have to… no matter how much it tears me up inside…" Makato responded, looking down at the floor.

Kouhei crossed his legs, covering his mouth as he laughed. "You saying you actually care for something this pathetic? How funny!!" he laughed even louder, much to Makato's dismay.

"I'm serious Kouhei… don't laugh at me"

"Was that an order…" the younger male as with a sly smile.

"Yes, yes it was" Makato answered, "what about the other warriors? Did they bond with anyone yet?" he asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"Right now? Their spirits are still sealed in the talismans…: he answered, running a hand through his short raven hair. "This body… so frail… yet so beautiful…" he commented, mostly to himself.

Makato gave him an odd look, seeing Kouhei eye his 'host's' body like it was some kind of object. "Kouhei… you won't be in that body long…" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The other gave the man a cold glare, still sitting crossed legged on the bed. "Now Makato… what makes you say that?" he questioned casually, in a soft tone. .

"Because… I'll put a stop to you… I wouldn't allow you to hurt anyone…." Makato answered, crossing his arms. He blew a piece of his hair away from his handsome face, still keeping his triumphant grin.

Kouhei rose to his feet, walking towards the other man and wrapped his arms loosely around Makato's neck. Kouhei pulled the older man close, until his lips were almost touching the majin's. "Don't stand in my way… I would hate to kill someone Kouichi likes and respects so much…" he whispered, closing the gap that was between their lips.

"Kouh- "Makato muttered but was cut off by the kiss. He was about to push the small boy away, but then he heard someone enter his room.

"Excuse me sir… the king would like to know if-"the maid Zakayla, said- walking in on the two kissing. "Oh my! Sir? I'm so sorry!!" she yelled, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Zakayla!!" Makato shouted, pushing Kouhei away from him. The younger one of the two landed on the floor. Blinking a few times.

The maid looked down on Kouichi, helping him up nervously. "Kouichi… Prince Kouji has been looking for you…" Zakayla informed him, now looking down at the floor. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything…."

Kouhei shook his head, accepting the nervous woman's help and stood up. He looked up at the man, now grinning, "no… you didn't…. right sir?" he asked, trailing his hand down a piece of Makato's raven hair.

"Right… you may leave now Zakayla…."

"Yes sir…" she muttered, walking out of the room- following Makato's order.

Makato looked at the younger boy, who was once again sitting cross legged on the bed, licking his lips as well. "Was that you? Or Kouichi?" the majin questioned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Me" Kouhei answered, closing his eyes halfway, lazily.

Makato wiped his lips with one hand as he continued to glare at the boy who sat before him, "so… you can control him whenever you want…?"

"If I can… did you enjoy it as much as me?" Kouhei asked, meeting the majin's glare with his almost feminine eyes.

"No! You're half my age! You're Kouichi! Just a child!!" he answered, almost yelling yet again at the teen.

"Kouichi is a child… but I am not…."

"You're just using his body!!!"

"Heh… consider it an honor that I am even talking to you" he said with a sweet smile, batting his eyes innocently.

"Just shut up!! Shouldn't you be going to Kouji?! And relinquish your control on Kouichi?"

"Oh my… attend to the prince….? In nothing but this nightgown?" Kouhei questioned in a quiet voice, pulling up the tan fabric of his nightgown- revealing the bare skin of his upper thigh.

Makato blushed a dark red, covering his eyes with one hand. "Stop it!! I'll give you something to change into!!"

"Oh, you're to kind Makato!!" Kouhei giggled, sounding a bit playful. "Oh, but your clothes would just hang off this small body…" the teen pouted sadly, pulling up the night gown a bit more- just teasing Makato.

"Don't worry about it!! It'll fit! Just stop it!!" he ordered, walking over to the chest that held his clothing. The man with long raven hair opened it, rummaging for some clothing that could fit Kouichi. He found something in his chest; something from when he was a child… he never wore it… "Put this on Kouhei" he told him, handing the other boy a black outfit that was lined with gold fabric. He did feel a little odd to call Kouichi by a different name though…

Kouhei obeyed, slipping off his nightgown when Makato turned his back so that he wouldn't see the boy's body. He put on the shirt and pants he was given, and looked back at Makato. His eyes flashed red for a moment, and then he fell limply on the bed.

"Kouhei?!" Makato questioned, turning around to see that the boy was unconscious and on the bed. He walked over to him, putting a hand on his back. "If this is a joke, it's not funny!" Makato stated with a small growl. The boy opened his deep blue eyes, turning his head to look at Makato- smiling gently at him. "Kouichi…." Makato mumbled in relief.

"Did I pass out? How did I get into these clothes?" Kouichi questioned, looking down at his body.

Makato shook his head, helping Kouichi to his feet. "Don't worry about that… you should go attend to the prince… he's looking for you…." Makato told him with a small smile.

"Oh… um… yeah!" the slave answered with a small giggle, "Oh… Makato… can you promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone about the spirit?" he questioned, not recalling the events that just went on.

Makato nodded, blushing a light pink as he remembered the kiss. "Uh-huh… I promise…." He lied; of course he was going to tell! He had to! It was for Kouichi's own good… right? Looking down at the boy's lips as he smiled ever so innocently, Makato kept himself from blushing even more. '_He's a child… how can I possibly hurt him...?'_He thought, _'I don't think I could kill him…. Even if I had to…._' Kouichi waved goodbye, running out of the room to find Kouji.

"Bye Makato!!" the servant called with a smile.

Makato smiled softly, waving goodbye as well. "_Goodbye Kouichi…'_'

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**_

Okay, I figured I should say this about the characters I write about and make up. They have no sexuality! They love who they choose to! --

Oh! I'm sorry for not adding more to the story sooner! I forgot about this story for a while! And I have been spending a lot of my time on Gaia too!! I'll try to update sooner!


	6. Gift

_Chapter Five- Gift_

The three moons were about to align, it was only two days until that moment arrived. And before…. He had to kill the prince. Kouichi let out a small sigh, not really caring that it was his fourteenth birthday today. The boy had more important things on his mind.

All the talismans but one- the one belonging to the prince- was in his grasp. Well… that wasn't completely true…. Elias had the water talisman and Otsuke had the earth.

The slave sat on the balcony rail, looking over the kingdom he was to destroy. "Hey, enjoying the scenery?" the prince asked, stepping out onto the balcony and stood next to his slave.

"Oh… hello Kouji…" the slave nervously said, turning his head to face the other.

Kouji tilted his head to the side, looking at his servant for a moment then turned to look up at the moons. "Why are you out here so late?" Kouji questioned with a slight smile on his face. Kouichi gazed at the moons again, not answering his question for a few minutes.

"I just came out here to watch the moons…. I forgot to tell you earlier… happy birthday…" Kouichi said with a sweet smile. "Sorry… I'm so very sorry that I don't have a gift for you…" he added with a small sigh.

Kouji chuckled quietly to himself, covering his mouth with his hand. "Kouichi! It's alright! You didn't have to get me anything at all!"

The other blinking twice, staring at the other boy. "Huh?" he finally asked.

"It's your birthday as well, am I correct?" the prince questioned, pulling something from his pocket. "I was talking with Makato and Saniro… and they helped me find the perfect picture to go in here" he explained, handing a silver locket to Kouichi.

The slave looked at the locket that was handed to him, "oh thank you!" he said with a smile. "But I can't accept this!"

"Sure you can…" Kouji told him with a grin. 'It's your birthday present! Keep it!"

The servant smiled gently, "thank you…" he whispered again, opening the locket- seeing a picture of a woman who looked identical to him. "Who-?! Wha-?"

"That's Akina Kimura… you're mother" the prince said with a gentle smile. It seemed… that Kouichi was one of the very few that could get a smile on his face…."You like it?"

The boy looked at the other, surprised by his kind actions. He went through all this trouble? For him? Aww… he didn't get anything for him! Kouichi clutched the locket tightly in his hand now, displaying a soft smile. ""I love it… thank you…" he said quietly, putting the locket around his neck. "I'm so sorry… I couldn't get you anything…"

Kouji looked back at him, shaking his head. "No, no! It's alright! You didn't have to!"

"But…"

"No 'buts' okay? Don't worry about it!" he told the other, "I'm heading off to bed… night"

"Okay…" the servant said nervously in response, sitting on the rail of the balcony. Kouji stopped halfway out the balcony, his hand on the door's handle. He looked at him curiously, '_is he staying out here?' _he thought. "Coming?"

Kouichi shook his head, looking back at the royal that stood behind him. "Not yet… I'm not tired…" he answered, looking back at the three moons.

"Okay…. Why don't you come inside? You'll catch a cold if you stay out here…" the boy told his servant, noticing there was a slight chill in the air.

Once again, the slave shook his head at his master. "I'll be fine… I'll be in soon, Kouji."

"Alright…" Kouji responded, walking back inside.

"Goodnight"

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**_

Yes! I know! Short chapter! I thought I should write something like this, one the day of the boys' birthday instead of skipping it! I hoped you liked it!


	7. To the Beat of My Heart

_**Chapter Six- To the beat of my heart**_

The sun shined on the land of Shehaquim; lovely young maidens awoke early in the morning to begin their chores, young handsome men went about to their jobs… Children laughed and giggled as they played around in the fields near the backyard of their homes with their friends as the elderly strolled through the gardens, admiring the beautiful flowers the other villagers had gardened.

The prince was still asleep at the time of day, evidentially he had slept in…just by a few hours. His sapphire eyes slowly opened as he finally felt something heavy on top of his body. The young male let out a "huh" sound as his vision cleared to see a familiar face…he couldn't help but let out a scream once he realized that his slave was laying on top of him. What was he doing there?! Kouichi had his own bed! They didn't share one! "I'm still sleepyyyy…" the still-asleep slave whined softly under his breath, suddenly wrapping his arms around his master's neck and brought him closer. He nuzzled the other's cheek gently with a nod, kissing his lips now and then- obviously still in his own little dreamland. Kouji's cheeks turned a dark red at feeling those oh-so-soft slips against his own…such delicate kisses, left him wanting more. But this wasn't right! He was the only son of the king and queen!! He couldn't allow himself to fall for a _guy_… and plus… Kouji was straight… right? The prince pushed the boy off of him, accidentally knocking him off the bed. Well of course after that, Kouichi suddenly woke up, rubbing the back of his head and stared up at the prince with a look that said "What was that for?"

Kouji studied the male on the floor, peeking over the edge of his bed to do so, they really did look alike…but at the same time they didn't. He was noticing new things about this boys… the adorable pout that sometimes came to his lips when he was upset…the way his deep blue eyes twinkled in the light… his long, milky legs…his plump, slightly pink lips. Though, he had no clue why he was focusing on stuff like that. He and Kouichi looked almost_ exactly _alike…Kouji hadn't noticed these things about himself… so did that mean he actually_ liked_ his slave? Nah…that's unlikely. The prince slid off the bed, falling on to of Kouichi purposely, noticing the dark red blush that was now blessing the slave's cheeks. "K-Kouichi…" Kouji whispered softly, staring into the other's sapphire eyes. Really….it was almost like staring into a mirror!

"Kouji…? W-what are you doing?" Kouichi whispered softly in response, turning his head so that he wouldn't meet the prince's gaze. He felt embarrassed for some reason… just laying on the floor with his master on top of him…-awkward. The boy nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to figure out why Kouji pushed him off the bed in the first place then fell on top of him….

"Nothing…I'm sorry…" the prince muttered as he rose to his feet, fighting back the blush that chose to settle on his cheeks as well. He then walked over to the chest that held his clothing, leaving the slave on the floor. Kouji slid off his nightgown, only cloaked in his undergarment until he slipped on some black slacks, and a white long-sleeved, button up shirt with a "V" shaped color, letting a tad of his chest be shown. "Kouichi…get dressed" he said simply, in a demanding tone. He turned his attention back to the boy who was still on the floor, apparently watching him change clothes as well. Yet hopefully…Kouichi wouldn't say a thing about what just happened….

Kouichi acknowledged the order he was given, soon hopping up to his feet. He slid off his nightgown, only clocked in his underwear like Kouji was earlier. He flinched at hearing his master's voice suddenly shout at what he just did, "No stripping here!! Nudity is a no-no!! **A no-no**!!!" the long haired boy shouted, suddenly looking away from the other with a bright red blush from seeing the half naked slave.

"But…you told me to get dressed…." Kouichi answered, blinking a few times, noticeably confused at what he should do now. He tilted his head to the side, watching his master curiously "What do you want me to do?" he questioned, going up to the other who's face was almost as red as a cherry. Kouji gulped, forcing himself to look at the other, focusing on just his face…not letting his eyes trail lower.

"Umm…get dressed…" the prince answered, forgetting to say something like "You don't have to ask me, you have a mind of your own" yeah…Kouichi didn't need to ask him for something as small as that! Kouji grabbed the other's wrist, keeping him from leaving…it was just a reaction…. He hadn't even noticed that he did it.

"Kouji…let go…I don't want to have to chop off my wrist to get free" the slave responded, trying to pull himself away from the other. He let a soft sigh escape his lips, going closer to his owner then just slapped him on the butt. Kouji yelped loudly, loosing his grip on the other's wrist.

"Kouichi! What was that for?!"

"So you would let go…it worked!" he laughed as he slipped on some black slacks with a red lining on the bottom then a black long-sleeved shirt- the sleeves covers almost all of his hands…only exposing his fingertips- with a high, turtle-necked color. The shirt exposed his midriff, and had red flower designs on it as well. Seemed a little girly…but hey! It looked good on him! Kouichi turned to the other, with a look that said that he was ready to go. "Nice ass by the way" he stated, only meant to tease him.

Kouji's blush didn't fade one bit, was it even possible for it to get any darker? He shook his head in attempt to just forget about the little joke, quickly walking pass Kouichi and out the door. "Come on" he said simply as he soon walked- almost running- down the stairs, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if the other was following him. Great! They had snuck pass the servants! Lucky them! Kouji reached for the handles of the door to leave with his companion, but froze once he heard a familiar voice.

"Kouji!! Kouichi!! Where the hell are you going?!"

"Umm…sorry Makato…we're just…uuhh" Kouji started, trying to think of an excuse that someone would actually believe. He nibbled on his bottom lip, opening the door completely to make a break for it if they couldn't think of anything. Kouichi looked over at his master, blinking a few times…

"Err… we were just going to town, Kouji has something to pick up and he didn't want to bother any of the servants for something as little as that. And I'm going with him so there's no need to worry about his safety" Kouichi muttered with an innocent smile his lips, looking up at Makato.

Makato looked between the two, actually believing the little lie the boy told. "Alright? If you're not home in an hour me and Saniro are going out to find you" he told them with an assuring nod and soon ran off to meet the king. They had to discuss an unknown matter…Kouji wish he knew what it was!

The identical duo blinked a few times, exchanging glances before they walked out of the castle. The long haired male motioned for his servant to follow, heading towards the stables where the horses were kept. Kouichi wiggles his nose slightly at the smell of horse droppings in the stables and scent of the horses themselves. It was something he would have to get used to…Kouji didn't seem to mind at all! He followed the prince in the stables, being led to a pair of mares; one a light brown. the other white. "Which one you want?" the prince questioned with a kind smile, looking back at Kouichi.

"That one?" Kouichi answered, pointing to the white mare.

Kouji nodded, gently stroking the white mare's neck "Blanca…be a good girl for Kouichi, 'kay?" he told her, the horse nodded as if she understood. He turned to the short haired male with a grin, "Ever ridden a horse before?"

"Err… no" the slave answered, nibbling on his bottom lip as he looked up at the horse he was going to ride. He walked up to it, attempting to mount her but just fell off instead. Kouichi rubbed his rump as fell on, and hopped up to his feet and tried yet again. Kouji helped him up this time, his hand on Kouichi's rear- purposely- as he pushed him up.

"There you go" the prince said then mounted his own horse. He gently kicked the mare's sides, signaling for her to begin trotting out of the stable and away from the kingdom- with some direction from Kouji, of course. Just a few minutes after walking out of the stable, Kouji turned his head to face Kouichi after hearing a shriek from the young servant. He saw Blanca and him zooming by, running out of the castle entrance.

"Koujiii!!! Help meee!!! I can't get her to stop!!" Kouichi cried, hanging onto the horse for dear life.

Kouji blinked a few times, signaling for Tea- his horse- to run faster to catch up to Blanca and Kouichi. "Blanca! Stop!" he shouted, running past the two and stopped his mare right in front of the white steed to stop her in her tracks. Blanca stopped her running, standing in front of Tea and the prince; Kouichi panted softly, his eyes widened slightly as he still clung to Blanca as if he was going to fall at any given time. "Thanks…" he whispered softly before he sat up.

"Let's go, Kouichi" Kouji chuckled, seeing that he was alright now and they both continued along the path.

------♥-----

"Kouji? Where are we going?" the short haired boy with deep blue eyes questioned, looking around a deserted area of the village. It looked neglected…no one has lived here for a while- he was sure of that. Some of the houses were just rubble…trees and bushes beginning to grow in it's ruins, flowers growing in the middle of the path and so on.

"We're already here!" Kouji exclaimed in response, hopping off his horse and tied her strap that was attacked to her harness to a nearby tree. He pulled Blanca by her straps, doing the same thing with her as he did with Tea. The prince went to the light brown mare's side, holding his hands up to show that he would help his slave down so he wouldn't end up falling on his rump yet again. Kouichi nodded, hopping off the horse and fell into his master's arms- luckily not causing them both to fall to the grassy field below. He two looked into each other's deep blue eyes, a light pink blush spreading across their cheeks when they realized they were still in each other's arms.

"Kouji? Is this your boyfriend?" a voice questioned with a small laugh following. A brown haired male walked over towards the duo, his trademark smile on his face. He was dressed in a dark red, long-sleeved shirt with fire symbols on the front of it and black pants with red ends. He had a silver cross hanging from his neck- a present from his mother- and a pair of goggles on his head. The indistinguishable duo pushed away from each other, forcing the blush to fade from their face as they looked at the new comer. Kouji waved, greeting him with a simple "hello" as Kouichi tilted his head to the side at seeing him. Takuya blinked a few times, looking between the two and then shrugged. _'Two Kouji's, eh? This is my lucky day'_ he thought with a small, content smile on his lips. "Hey there, buddy" he greeted at the new face, waving at him. "Kouji, what's his name?"

"Kouichi," he answered, looking back at the oddly quiet slave. "This is Takuya"

Kouichi fidgeted a bit out of nervousness before finally answering Takuya, "Umm…Hi, nice to meet you" he greeted with a small, friendly wave. Ah…so that's why they were there. Kouji was meeting with his friends today…or something. "Are you Kouji's friend? Why are you meeting here today?" he questioned out of curiosity, nibbling on his bottom lip once again.

"Yes I am!" Takuya answered, pointing to himself with a proud grin on his lips "We meet here to train" he answered with a slight nod of assurance. He put down the shoulder bag her carried, putting it next to the tree but out of the horse's reach so it wouldn't be trampled all over on. He knew Kouichi was going to ask "Training, what for?" so he decided to ask right when the slave opened his mouth to ask it. "We're training to get stronger, there _are _an alotta bad guy out there who wants to destroy villages, kill people, and target royalty- all that dramatic crap. We need to train to defeat them…like that Majin that destroyed a village not to long ago…" Takuya explained with a small smile on his lips, winking at him.

Kouichi nodded when his question was answered…right before he asked it. He knew the Majin Takuya mentioned was Otsuke, it had to be! He didn't know of any other Majin! He watched the prince take out a sword- a _steel _one at that. What could kill Takuya if Kouji wasn't careful!! What was he thinking?! Takuya stretched a bit, cracking his knuckles before getting into his battle stance. "So is Kouichi joining us?" he questioned, glancing over at the quiet boy then back to his friend.

"Only if he wants to" Kouji answered with a soft smile, looking back at the slave. All three of them jumped, hearing some rustling in the bushes that were only a few feet away. _Who's there?!_ All of them were thinking, it could be a little rabbit…no worries!

A familiar figure stepped out of the bushes, waving at the prince and controller of fire. "Hey guys"

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **_

Okay...well I can honestly say I didn't intend for this story to turn out to be a shounen-ai story...I started it before I started liking yaoi. [XD I'm sorry for the late update…they keep coming slower and slower! Now that school's began here I'll try my best to update as much as I can!


	8. Dark Heart of Friendship

_**Chapter Seven- The Dark Heart of Friendship**_

"Junpei! You nearly gave us heart attack!!" Takuya exclaimed with a annoyed expression, crossing his arms. He was also upset because he wasn't able to detect Junpei earlier…maybe he's letting his body get weak from lack of training.

Kouji blinked a few times, waving at Junpei for a moment "Hey…I thought you had work to do…" he muttered, remembering that the chocolate eyed boy said he had to do chores on his father's farm today.

Junpei nodded slowly before answering Kouji's comment, "I finished early" he told him in response with a grin on his face. Honestly you wouldn't be able to tell he was the son of a poor farmer… Junpei wore long-sleeved blue shirt with golden lining, with matching slacks…and a slightly darker blue coat to go with it. Pity…one wouldn't be able to noticed his muscular body under that somewhat loose clothing. He wore a gold colored pendant hanging by a metal chain…he never took it off. His chocolate eyes traveled over to Kouichi, soon approaching him. Junpei…well he flirted with "Anything that moves" as Kouji would say… he flirts with all his friends, except for the young Tomoki who Junpei says is "To Young for him". Junpei took Kouichi's hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, "I don't think we've met before…I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier. My name is Junpei Shibayama…what is your name?"

Kouichi's cheeks were red from the kiss, staring at him with slightly wide blue eyes before finally answering. "K-Kouichi…" he whispered softly, looking down at the ground shyly. '_This is weird…first Kouji now him…'_ he thought; first Kouji…though you can't really call that flirting right? But still…now Junpei…and Kouichi…well Kouhei ended up flirting with Makato. That's not so bad right? It wasn't like the whole entire village was hitting on him!

"Kouichi, eh? That name doesn't suit your beauty at all!" Junpei exclaimed, leaning in a bit closer to the slave. He traced the shy boy's lips with his fingers, about to lean in to playfully kiss him- he did the same thing when he first met Izumi…and Takuya- but instead was hit on the head by Kouji.

"God! Do you have to flirt with_ everyone_!?!" Kouji shouted, pulling his flustered servant over to himself.

"I was just joking…" Junpei muttered, rubbing the back of his head where a new bump was forming…thanks to Kouji.

Kouichi's blush soon faded, choosing to stay behind the prince in case any of his other friends who he was meeting with would try the same thing as Junpei. He clutched his mater's shirt tightly in his hands, nibbling on his bottom lip as he soon was lost in thought: _'I shouldn't be playing games around here…I have more important things to do…" _he told himself, didn't he have to get the last remaining talismans? Or did he have enough already? The three moons were to align soon! Otsuke would kill him if things didn't go as planned! But…. He had to gain the prince's trust right? Wouldn't he suspect something if Kouichi just took off without saying anything?

The boy honestly thought that the prince's two friends, Takuya and Junpei was it? Were… a little odd. That was just the first impression, he needs to get to know them a little better! The slave turned his eyes back to Junpei with an evil glare in his sapphire colored eyes, oh no… he was beginning to show some of his true colors when he was angered. Kouichi wasn't always a gentle, kind little boy that everyone seemed to thought "could do no wrong". He was tempted to say something like "Touch me again… and I'll gouge out your eyes" or something along those lines… but then Kouji would automatically assume that the slave was up to no good. He just gave the older male a stare that practically said "Don't come near me, or you'll pay" with a seemingly innocent smile on his slightly pink lips. Junpei filched at the look he received, beginning to laugh nervously "Well um… let's go train!"

Takuya leaned in to whisper to the prince, his arms crossed "sooo… when's everyone else getting' hear. That look on your buddy's face in creepin' me out" he muttered, looking over to the slave with a slight confused expression.

"They are suppose to arrive soon. At least that's what they told me" Kouji answered, scratching the back of his head some as he looked over at the nervous Junpei.

"Kouuuu-chaaaan!" called a cheerful female voice to her friend of the past five years of her life, suddenly tackle hugging the long haired boy as a sort of greeting. Kouichi instantly thought of this as an attempt to harm the prince--- mostly because Makato told him to protect the prince from any harm and that he had no idea what this girl was planning to do. He went over to the now fallen duo, pulling the female who was around his age off from the prince by her hair.

"Don't… touch… him" Kouichi had hissed at her.

Takuya pulled the servant off of his friend, grasping his wrists in his own hands so he wouldn't try to attack the blond once again. "Stop it… she's our friend Kouichi" he told him in a firm voice, indicating that he was not lying. Kouichi began to struggle in the fire user's hold, glaring at the blond who was rubbing her head since it ached from her long, golden hair being pulled on. Soon… perhaps in about five minutes he calmed down completely, going back to his gentle self. He whispered something sounding like "I'm sorry…" to the girl who was named "Izumi", seeming obviously guilty for what he had done.

Izumi just looked at the boy as if he were mentally ill or something like that, before just smiling at him and said: "It's okay. Don't worry" she answered with a small nod.

"'Zumi! 'Zumi!" called a younger child, suddenly hugging the blond with a big grin on his lips. "You okay?" he added, examining her carefully to make sure she was. He then looked over to the new face, waving at him "Hi person" Tomoki greeted before turning to his other friends. Alright! Everyone was here! Now this training session could begin!

"You all ready? Let's begin" Takuya stated with a grin on his lips.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Pyro darts!!" exclaimed the fire user, throwing dart shaped fire at his opponent which was Junpei. Ahh. . . he was exhausted! Going at this for an hour! After this Takuya just collapsed to the floor, admitting defeat on the grounds that he was completely worn out. Agh! He used up to much of his reiki! It'll take a little while for him to gain it all back, just like everyone else. "C'mon guys . . . let's take a break" he told everyone who stopped at these words.

Tomoki purposely collapsed on the floor, panting softly as he enjoyed the nice breeze that passed by to cool them down. "I'm hungry. Let's eat" he suggested with a big grin. Of course, Junpei agreed instantly along with Takuya- the two "disposals" of the group. They are just called that because they eat a lot, of course. Soon the little group was eating and conversing among each other.

"Kouji! So has anything interesting happened in the kingdom? Huh?" Izumi questioned, beginning to jump up and down in excitement. She was the little storyteller of this group; she always found a way to learn what was happening just when the king himself found out. Most of the credit goes to her mother Zephyr for telling Izumi everything the king tells her.

Kouji just shook his head, munching on a sandwich he brought to eat. "Well the only thing was that the so many of the talismans have gone missing. You know only the one I own is left" he answered as his chill ran down his spine. Ugh. . . he couldn't believe this. These sacred pendants have been disappearing so quickly! He had only one idea who was taking them. The man who went by the name of "Otsuke" had taken them, no doubt! Kouichi stayed silent the whole time the blond and his master conversed among each other, just nibbling on a cookie until. . .

"What good is it to talk about something you can do nothing about?" the servant hissed at the group, looking up at them. He had no idea where that came from . . . he thought that must have been Kouhei talking the whole time.

"Well, we can at least try to do something! I mean we can't just let this motherfucker kill everyone!" exclaimed Junpei, clenching his fists. However he soon let out a gagging sound as a hand wrapped around his throat.

"Do_ not _talk about Otsuke that way you filthy bitch. You know _nothing_ about him" Kouichi had responded, his beautiful deep blue eyes flashing red for a moment, symbolizing that Kouhei had spoken for the young slave. Kouichi wouldn't let anyone talk about his master that way, however he wouldn't really have the guts to stand up to his superiors- Junpei was an aristocrat, and Kouichi was just a slave-.

"Stop it! Let go of him!" the group shouted all at once, Kouji was the one who pulled the slave off his friend, making sure he couldn't get away. "God Kouichi! What has gotten into you?!"

The slave just pushed his master away, standing up and began to run away from the group. "Nothing! Just leave me alone!" shouted the blue eyed boy, running as fast as he could. He soon stopped his running once he was far away from everyone, leaning against a wall of the building and stared up at the sky as he tried to catch his breath.

"Kouichi. . . you almost blew it. Are you alright?" a familiar voice questioned, it was Elias who came to check on his dear friend. He appeared right next to him, having used a spell that could transport him to any place he wanted to go. The blue haired male wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, pulling him into an affectionate embrace.

"E-Eli. . . I' m so sorry. I don't know what happened, when he talked about Master Otsuke like that. . . I just-"he started, leaving the rest of his sentence unsaid as he leaned into the other boy's embrace. "Eli, please go. What if someone sees you with me? They'll start assuming things and the plan might be ruined because of me" whispered the younger boy sadly with a distant look in his deep blue eyes. Elias nodded reluctantly, leaning in until their lips brushed each other.

"Just . . . one kiss before I leave." Whispered Elias with a soft smile before he pressed his lips against the other boy's light pink ones. Oh god. . . Kouichi's lips tasted so good, just like strawberries he might add. One of the reasons that Elias had come alone was that it would have looked suspicious if Otsuke had came to meet with Kouichi. Only because so many people knew what he looked like. He could have used a spell to change his appearance . . . but warriors like Makato and Saniro could see right through it.

Kouichi pulled away from Elias' lips after a moment, blushing a pretty shade of pink and stared into his sapphire colored eyes. "E-Eli. . . . Good-bye" he whispered, closing his eyes once he felt a wind pass by the area. By the time he opened his eyes a few seconds later. . . Elias was gone.

Elias was one of the very few people who could cheer the young slave up when he was upset, that may have something to do with them growing up together and knowing everything about each other. And also, Kouichi couldn't say he hated the kissed Elias gave him every now and then. He just considered them to be friendly, no romantic feelings behind it. However as you may already know, Elias liked Kouichi more than just a friend. Sigh . . . Kouichi had romantic feelings for _someone_, but he thought it was quite odd to feel this way about this person. This person was a _guy_. He looked _just like him. _He was a _prince._ And Kouichi had to _kill him._ Oh god! How could he develop feelings for Kouji?! And another problem he had was that Kouhei, seemed to like _Makato_. He had to get rid of that stupid spirit. . .

Anyway. . . . _'I should go back and apologize. . . Kouji might already be angry with me for my actions and storming away'_ he told himself, forcing his way back to the prince and his group of friends. But it was all Junpei's fault anyway for speaking like that about his master! He was supposed to protect Otsuke! But . . . he was also supposed to gain Kouji's trust. And that means he can't be trying to beat the hell out of his friends.

Soon Kouichi came back to the five people he had previously abandoned, with an apologetic look on his gorgeous features. "I'm sorry Master Kouji. . . I didn't mean to act the way I did earlier" he whispered softly, keeping his gaze on the floor rather than on the prince.

"Don't call me 'Master' and don't worry about it. Junpei got over it" answered the royal, offering an angelic smile to Kouichi. The prince's smile was so very lovely; it would put any flower to shame. Wow, Kouji was so understanding . . . you would expect him to get angry wouldn't you? If it were Takuya he would . . . or even the little Tomoki. Kouichi sat down next to his master, offering him nothing but a smile and a small "Thank you" as well.

"No problem" Kouji replied, beginning to blush lightly as the other boy leaned in as if to kiss him. The boy with the long raven hair closed his beautiful marine blue eyes as he awaited the kiss, flushing an even darker shade of pink. However. . . .

Takuya slung an arm around the slave, pulling him away from Kouji in a playfully manner and began to give him a noogie. "What cha doin' there, buuuddy?" he asked with a laugh following, ignoring the sounds of his other friends' giggling and "aww" s from Takuya stopping the potential kiss. Kouichi just let out a deep sigh of fustration, choosing not to answer Takuya. He felt like thanking Takuya, he thought he was beginning to get a little to cloe to the prince. If that happned, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill Kouji. . . . Kouichi had to go through with this plan. Only three more days until he had to go through with this. Only three more days. . . _'I can't do this. . . I can't'_

**_Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: _**

_Hey there people! I'm sorry for the delay in my story. I've been taking so long to update this. But anyway! Originally I didn't intend for this story to be a yaoi one. At first, I planned to make Elias a girl who was pretending to be a boy and then Kouichi would fall in love with her. But instead, I did this! Elias and Kouichi are only very close friends [Kouichi doesn't mind Elias kissing him even though he has to feelings for him. _


	9. Looks Like My World's Fallin' Apart

**_Chapter Eight: Looks Like My World's Fallin' Apart_**

_**"**I never could have seen this far. . .I never could have seen this coming. Looks like my world's fallin' apart, yeah. . ."_

The young, blue eyed boy sat outside on the balcony's railing, his eyes gazing out at the three moons in the celestial night sky that were oh-so-close to aligning. It was the night before the day the moons were fated to align, and the slave still had not taken the last talisman from the prince- the talisman of light. Along with that, you must know by now that Otsuke has instructed his servant to kill the prince as well for revenge against Akina's death. Kouichi was torn, torn between avenging his mother or staying loyal to his new friend, Kouji.

_' I'm wishin' I can bring you back. I'm wishin' I can turn back time, 'cause I can't let go. I just can't find my way. . . "_

He could not find his way, he was just wishing that his mother never died now. Then he wouldn't even be in this mess, he would be happy with the average normal life of a peasant in the village, instead of being a slave to Otsuke and Kouji. Sigh. . . Or. . . he also wouldn't be in this mess if his good-for-nothing father had stepped in to raise him like a real man instead of abandoning him. So many things that could have been different, so many things could have been done to prevent this tragic event, but he couldn't alter the past. He couldn't correct all his mistakes and the mistakes of others.

Kouichi didn't even bother to turn his head when he heard footsteps approaching the balcony, he knew who it was. It was the prince, most likely worried that his servant hadn't come to bed yet. "Go back to sleep, Kouji" the slave told his master, never tearing his gaze away from the moon and the stars that surrounded it in a beautiful pattern. Now there was something else on his mind. . . something that didn't involve Otsuke or his mission.

"Not until you come inside. You need to rest too" Kouji mumbled in response, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing out here?" he asked out of pure curiosity, cocking his head slightly to one side as well.

"I'm just thinking about stuff. . ."

"Like what?"

Kouichi stepped off the railing, standing in the front of the master and lightly traced the other's features with his fingertips. There was a serious look in his eyes gaze locked on the other boy's face "Why do you look so much like me?" asked the slave in a demanding tone, withdrawing his hand and then balled his fists. "Tell me!" he shouted, wanting an answer.

Kouji flinched at the question, having not expected it out of no where. "I don't know" he answered honestly, his voice a little softer than usual. He had no idea why he felt a little nervous, perhaps it was the boy's tone and the way he yelled that intimidated him. Reminded him of his father when he got angry.

"It is because he is my son" a voice behind them answered in a calm yet smug sounding tone. His voice was familiar. . . however it wasn't at the same time. It was more dark. Evil. Mysterious. Secretive. It was the king himself, he had appeared out of no where and was right behind the two identical boys.

The two boy's eyes widened at the answer, Kouji looked more shocked and Kouichi looked more furious at the news. The prince first asked a simple question, the first that came to his mind. Like why didn't the king or his own mother tell him about Kouichi. Why was he a slave while Kouji was a prince? So may questions. . . but that should be left for later. Kouichi growled under his breath as he drew the sword Otsuke had given him, pointing it at Hojo's throat to stop him from moving or from preforming any spells. He wanted to kill this man, with every fiber of his being for what he has done.

_"But to you. . . this means nothing, nothing at all"_

"You bastard. . . so you're the one" Kouichi hissed under his breath. He remembered Otsuke telling him, in the not to distant past, that it was Kouichi's own father who was responsible for the murder of his mother. Fury. Rage. Depression. Hate. Love. So many emotions were flowing through him. . . wasn't he suppose to love his father? But he took away his own mother. The pain his heart endured will never heal, even though she died when he was an infant, he could still remember her. Her warmth. Kindness. Love. He missed her, and he has been for all his life. . . but what confused him now was: how could he remember Akina but not Kouji? Sure, he felt like there was something missing fro his life but that was all. Now tears were appearing in the corners of Kouichi's eyes as he shouted: "You killed her! You killed her, you bastard!!"

"Who?" chuckled Hojo, paying no mind to the sword being held at his throat. He didn't even seem to care of what he was being accused of by the young boy.

"Don't play dumb! My mother! You're lover!" shouted the slave out of fury, trying to keep his temper in check and gave the other boy a death glare. The prince eyed his father for some sort of explanation, having no idea what was going on or what Kouichi even meant. Wasn't Ria their mother?

The king just raised a brow at the accusation in disbelief, knowing full well that it was indeed true but refused to say it out loud for the moment. He then smacked the blade away, receiving a cut from doing such a thing but he didn't even seem to notice it. The royal grabbed the throat of his son's servant tightly in his hands, still allowing him to breath but with difficultly. Kouichi then grabbed his "father's" wrist in attempt to pull his hand away so he would be able to breath, he had to get out of this death grip fast or he would end up dying from the lack of oxygen he was receiving. Kouji grabbed the sword from the ground that Kouichi had dropped earlier, prepared to cut off his father's wrist and thus freeing the young slave, however. . . . Hojo put his free hand in front of his heir's face, simply saying "Sleep" and the boy's eyes flashed a golden colored before he fell to the floor. He was already asleep. . . Hojo was so powerful, he used such a simple spell with so much effectiveness. The older man then turned to his son with a smirk on his lips, "Yes. . . I am responsible to her death. It was so much fun watching her suffer" he told the other boy with a small grin, holding the boy up to the balcony's rail to show he could drop him anytime. He knew the boy wouldn't survive the three story fall and that Kouichi might be afraid of being thrown off the balcony. "I should have killed you that night. . . I'll correct that mistake now" he hissed, about to let go of the other male however he was struck by a ray of dark energy that caused him to fall back in pain. Kouichi landed on the floor, panting softly for air as well. He turned his attention over to the pain standing on the balcony who was also his savior.

"M-Master. . ." mumbled the young slave, his eyes widening at seeing Otsuke standing there reading his spell book.

Otsuke skimmed through the pages, stepping off the railing and stood next to his slave "Diarrhea. . . measles, chicken pox. I can do better than that," he mumbled to himself, turning another page afterwords. "Ahh, here it is," he muttered as well. He then started the spell he had chosen: "Twist his bones and bend his back. Trim him of his-" Otsuke started until he was interrupted by his slave shouting "No!" to stop him from finishing his spell.

"You can turn him into a cat. . . he's my father," whispered the servant, his eyes tearing up as well. He had no idea why he was bothering the man who he had to call his "father" when he was just about to kill him, but for some reason he felt compelled to defend this man from Otsuke. Maybe it was because Kouichi wished to kill Hojo himself, yes that must be the reason.

Otsuke let out a deep sigh at what he said, looking between the king and the prince with a disappointed look in his eyes. "Kouichi. . . you failed to complete your mission so I must step in. And I thought you loved your mother," he muttered softly, cracking his knuckles as well. "Hojo wanted her death. . . he couldn't wait for it. He was smiling when he saw her die, like it was some kind of joke. He was going to kill you as well, but I stepped in and stopped him, luckily. She didn't have to die, she didn't do anything but love this pathetic excuse for a man. He has to pay for this," hissed the majin angrily, glaring at him angrily.

Kouichi stayed silent for a moment, staring at the two royals with a distant look in his eyes as he walked over to Kouji. Otsuke was right, he had to pay for what he did, he couldn't let him get away with this. The young slave crouched down beside the other, taking the prince into his arms and then reached for the knife he kept strapped to his belt. . . just in case he lost contact with his sword that his master had given him. He held it up to the other's chest, right over his heart as he prepared to kill him like his master wanted. The prince's eyes opened slowly since the sleeping spell as wore off of him, looking up at the slave with a weak smile as if he had accepted the fact that he was about to die at the hands of his own friend. Kouji mouthed the words "I love you," to the slave so his father or Otsuke wouldn't have known that he said it, only wanting Kouichi to know how he felt. The servant's eyes widened, now beginning to fill up with fresh, hot tears before he thrusted the knife into the other's chest, right at his heart. Otsuke's lips curved into a smirk as he watched the boy's life drain away from his body, his warm crimson blood forming a large pool beneath him and Kouichi. He leaned in closer to his servant as if to kiss him, but before their lips met, he closed his eyes in eternal sleep and went limp in Kouichi's arms.

_'But to you, this means nothing, nothing at all. You feel nothing at all, nothing at all.'_

'_I love you too. . . I do Kouji. I really do,'_

**_Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah_**

Oh my god, I am soo sorry! I meant to post this chapter two months ago but I forgot about it. I took out the original one because I didn't really like it

Well, after almost a year I'm glad that I'm almost finished this story.


	10. Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

**_Chapter Nine: Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_**

_"Akina. . .I love you, I love you so much. . .please. . . I'm begging you, leave with me. Take the children too, I'm afraid something will happen to you," Otsuke told the young woman, tears in his beautiful lavender eyes as he held the woman tightly. He buried his face in her neck as he began to cry softly, his fresh tears rolling down his cheeks onto Akina's soft pale skin. She wrapped her arms around the other male's shoulders, holding him as she rubbed his back comfortingly. _

_"I can go with you, I love Hojo. And the children should be with their father. . .He would never hurt me. . . He loves me. I'm sorry Otsuke," she whispered to him with a soft, caring smile on her slightly pink lips as she gazed over at him._

_'I love Hojo, he would never hurt me"_ was what the Majin distinctly remembered her saying to him a week before her death. Love. . .yeah right. Pure love only existed in fairy tales. He knew that well.

Otsuke watched as his slave broke down into tears, holding the prince's limp body tightly in his arms as he buried his face into his neck. He had killed one of the few people he loved; even though Kouichi knew full well that they were brothers, he could not help but feel this way for the boy. He knew it was wrong, they were brothers, they were guys. . . of course everyone would be against it. But he loved him! He could not hold back these feelings no matter how much he tried! And now Kouji was dead! Because of him! He killed him! "I'm sorry K-kouji. . .I-I love yo-you. . .I-I do, I do," he whispered to him , ignoring every word the king uttered at his son's demise. He placed the prince's body down carefully, gently caressing his cheek before he rose to his feet. The slave's body had Kouji's blood all over it- not literally of course - from holding the dead royal for quite a while. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he stared up at the sky, '_I was avenging mother . . . It was suppose to make me happy. But why do I feel like shit? I killed someone I love just to avenge a woman I hardly remember. . .where is the logic in that?'_ he thought to himself, beginning to walk off and took th eking by the collar of his shirt, dragging him along as well since he still had a job to do. The king had to die as well, right? He was a witness, of course he would do something to stop Otsuke from becoming the ruler of this kingdom. . . even though the original plan was for Kouichi to take the form of Kouichi and eventually become the king himself. But the plan was changing. Even if the Majin did not like it. Otsuke soon followed after his slave, wondering what he was going to do with the king.

"Why is it that you care so much about him? You love him. . .he's your twin. You're basically lusting after yourself," Otsuke teased, making fun of his little slave for falling in love with his own twin, thinking that it was quite inappropriate. Kouichi stopped walking, just gazing down at the floor with a blank expression on his face.

"I know, Master Otsuke. It's sick. It's wrong." answered Kouichi, "But oddly, Kouji loved me too. I don't know why- it's not just lust. It's love. We were in love," he explained, letting out a soft sigh as he gazed up at the ceiling. "'Forget family. . .forget friends. . .forget about love." the slave told himself, slowly closing his deep blue eyes "They only cause you pain. Live only for your master, you love only to serve him," Kouichi hissed under his breath, not noticing that two people came into the room as he was speaking. The familiar blond let out a shriek, seeing the prince's dead body on the balcony behind the Majin and his slave, soon beginning to try while the brunette next to her bore a death glare at the two. Takuya's eyes narrowed at Kouichi,

"You son of a bitch. . .You killed him, he trusted you and you killed him. . .didn't you?" he had hissed, clenching his fists tightly as he soon shouted: "You know he loved you!! Why?! Why did you do that!!?" he screamed, demanding an answer. Takuya knew full well that the prince cared deeply for his slave, it was obvious.

Kouichi looked over at the fire user, "Because I could." he answered simply, not providing a better answer for the other boy deliberately. He smirked slightly at Takuya, "Love. . .friendship. . .they are all useless. I do not need them, I do not wish to have them. All I need is master, he is all I need to survive," he whispered as a crazed look appeared in his eyes that were slowly transitioning to a reddish color, like Kouhei's. "But what could you possibly understand? We come different worlds,"

"But Kouichi!! Being a slave is no reason to do this!! And you know it!" exclaimed Takuya angrily, clenching his fists tightly as well, blood actually dripping form his palms from where his nails were digging in.

"You don't know anything about me!! How do you know how I possibly feel?!" Kouichi screamed back, holding Hojo up a bit. "This bastard killed my mother, and his son died for it. And we're not even yet," he hissed, throwing the man against the wall and walked over to the blond and the fire user with a small smirk before he grabbed Takuya by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward. "And if you don't leave now, I'll kill you along with that shit-head you call a king," Kouichi told him with an innocent smile on his lips.

'_His eyes. . .they're not the same'_ Takuya noticed, seeing that the slave's eyes were no longer kind, and warm like they once was but they were cold, and filled with malice. What was he going to do? If he fought this boy, he may die. . .even if Izumi helped him, Otsuke could easily kill one of them with a spell... they had to get rid of Otsuke. They had to make some sort of distraction. And illusion? Yes, maybe. But would he see right through it? Perhaps, but it was worth a try. "Izumi, conjure up an illusion," whispered the fire user to the beautiful blond beside him, nudging her in the side gently. Izumi nodded her head, thinking for a moment of what to conjure up and gazed at Kouichi for a moment. She knew. She would conjure up Akina, she was trying to determine what she would look like by looking at Kouichi.

A woman with long bluish black hair stood outside before the fallen prince, her deep blue eyes that were the color of sapphires were filled with sadness for the boy. She was dressed in a beautiful white medieval style gown which showed the curves of her body. This was no illusion. This was Akina.

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**_

Short chapter... I know. But I'm not sure when I would be able to update again since I've been busy with school. But good thing Spring Break will be coming up in a while so I would surely be able to add another chapter! I'm keeping you hanging on this one 3


End file.
